The field of electronic gaming relates to gaming for stationary and mobile computing devices, such as desktop and laptop computers, mobile phones, tablets, stationary and portable consoles.
Single player and multiplayer games are released daily for purposes of entertainment. Due to the pervasive nature of wired and wireless communications, player communities have been built around some multiplayer games, so that a social aspect has developed around electronic gaming. Moreover, official and unofficial competitions in electronic games take place frequently, enabling players to compete for a prize and enabling advertisers to advertise their products and/or services in the tournaments.